


This is surely not the Russian way

by justmarcialima



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Illya is Napoleonsexual, Illya is confused, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Illya, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Tease!Napoleon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya never felt desire for a man before. Until he met Napoleon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is surely not the Russian way

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a short fanfic. Hope you enjoy. :)

Illya Kuryakin had never been attracted to a man before. 

He wasn’t particularly fond of the idea and having relations with a man was a crime on his country so that never picked his interest. He was a KGB agent after all and doing that kind of stuff was not the Russian way. Illya was raised to be an alpha male in every sense of the way and he was going to honor that.

He was actually doing pretty fine in that concept until he met Napoleon. 

Napoleon Solo was a charming man. And he didn’t care whose gender his charm caught up to. He was very confident in his sexuality and didn’t care about what anyone thought. Until he met Illya. The brooding piece of hunk ass was gorgeous but he was also very homophobic. Illya had never said anything to Napoleon about his devious ways but he saw the glares he received from his partner when he was chatting up with a guy. Solo almost thought of asking Waverly to change partners, until he noticed. Illya’s anger wasn’t towards Napoleon, it was towards himself.  
The american realized this when he was leaving the pool on a mission, only in his trunks and Illya couldn’t stop staring at his chest. Napoleon recognized a lusty look when he saw one and Illya was lusting after him for sure. That made him smile and start to compose a plan. 

When Illya discovered that Napoleon also liked man he was disgusted by it. He respected his partner and would always have his back no matter what but he kinda condemned his personal choices. All his life he was thought that homosexual relationships were wrong and that the people who practiced were going to burn in Hell for all eternity. Illya didn’t particularly believed in Hell nor he was religious but the concept still stayed behind for being drilled into his brain over and over again. Kuryakin always believed he was in the clear when he reached puberty and didn’t felt any particular desires towards men. So to say it was a confusing surprise when he started lusting after Napoleon. 

He didn’t know when it started; maybe it was as soon as he met the man maybe it wasn’t. But he started feeling something. Illya would wake up at night hard and panting with the sudden realization that he was dreaming about hard pectorals and not soft breasts. He couldn’t steer away his eyes from Napoleon’s bottom every time he looked at him nor he was able to resist it. Illya was driving himself mad with all those foreign and conflicting feelings. 

Napoleon was a tease and everyday he saw Illya’s resolve melting away bit by bit. His plan was working like a charm and he would soon reap his victory. Every day he got a bit touchier, a little flirtier and a lot more sensual. Napoleon was enjoying that game way too much and he was expecting the day Illya would flip out. 

The day Illya did flip out came sooner than later. It was because of jealousy. He knew Napoleon was a flirt, actually it was something crucial on a mission to gain intel. But that didn’t meant it hurt less when he saw Napoleon flirting outside of work. Today’s prey was a young agent recruited from MI6 that Napoleon was courting straight into his bed if the way the young man was looking at him. Illya had a plan to confront Napoleon with harsh words but his plan kind of backfired. You see, Napoleon wasn’t intimidated by harsh words and when they came from Illya he found it arousing instead. So instead of fighting and lashing out on each other they ended up making out on Napoleon’s office. Illya threw away all his beliefs that day along with the fact that he thought he was straight. Well, apparently not. Maybe he was Napoleon-sexual or something. 

When Illya came yelling and saying meaningful things to Napoleon he never saw the outcome would be kissing. He wasn’t particularly intimidated by Illya’s outburst but he was a bit aroused in the way the Russian’s face flushed when he was mad. His eyes popped out with the color on his cheeks and his blond hair was a bit mussed for the way Illya’s ran his big and callous hands against it. Napoleon had completely zoned out thinking about those hands caressing his bare skin, giving him both pain and pleasure. Illya was adorable, even when he was completely mad. Most people would find him terrifying but not Napoleon. He mainly gave a step forward and smirked. 

\- Why are you smiling, Solo? I am very serious right now! 

\- You’re adorable when you’re jealous. 

\- WHA- I’M NOT- WHO SAID I AM- – The Russian spluttered and got even redder. 

Napoleon only smiled and kissed him. 

Illya had never felt anything like it. He had kissed a lot of women before but never a man. He suddenly realized that all his complaining and disgust was actually disguised as want and that embarrassed him. He was embarrassed for how long he had wanted that. But he wasn’t particularly guilty about it like he thought he would be. Napoleon was worth all the time he spent hating himself and having inner monologues about how wrong it was for him to love a man. Because it didn’t felt wrong. It actually felt damn amazing and if he was going to hell for it… Well, he was headed there anyways.


End file.
